gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta-One
, Augustus Cole, Marcus Fenix, commanding officer, and Dominic Santiago. Cole and Marcus are holding the trademark Lancer Assault Rifle, while Baird holds a Gnasher Shotgun and Dom wields the Snub Pistol.]] Delta Squad is a C.O.G. infantry unit. Delta Squad mostly always consists of four Gears. This team is at the start of the game, comprised of former prisoner Marcus Fenix, his best friend Dominic Santiago, a rookie Gear named Anthony Carmine, and commanding officer Minh Young Kim. The team fluctuates throughout the first act: first, Carmine is shot, and Augustus Cole becomes his replacement; then, the team rescues three more Alpha Squad survivors, Damon Baird, Gyules, and an unknown private; the unknown private dies in an intense firefight, Kim dies at RAAM's hands, and finally Gyules is mutilated by a Locust Berserker. They have a cloaked robot to help them, JACK, which is capable of hacking and ripping doors. They are relayed intel by Anya Stroud at Command Control, and given their orders by Victor Hoffman. =Gears of War Act 1 In Act 1, the squad is first introduced, after Marcus breaks out with Dom. The team is led by Lieutenant Minh Young Kim and is commanded by Colonel Hoffman, someone who apparently has a deep resentment toward Marcus, calling him a traitor. The squad is tasked with finding Alpha Squad, who was tasked with the deployment of the Sonic Resonator. The members eventually find a couple of Alpha soldiers dead, killed and mutilated beyond recognition. Along the way, they encountered drones, snipers, grenadiers, wretches, Seeders, and Nemacyst who all tried to cancel their ticket. Later on, Carmine is sniped when he leaves cover to show the squad his gun kept jamming. Augustus Cole is found shortly after and becomes his replacement. Later, they encounter Damon Baird and two other COG soldiers. They are then ambushed after their extraction helicopter was trashed after getting hit by a Nemacyst. In all the confusion, the team leader, Kim, is separated, and is killed by General RAAM. The battered remains of the team retreated to the Tomb of the Unknowns, leaving one of the unnamed Gears outside to die, and encounter their first Berserker. Prior to the full Gears-Berserker #1 encounter, a COG soldier named Redshirt Gyules was seen to panic inside the Tomb of the Unknowns, and was subsequently beaten to death by the Berserker when he attempted to escape. The Berserker is soon killed with the Hammer of Dawn. Act 2 In Act 2, Marcus is promoted as the commanding officer of the squad, with the rank of Sergeant. Delta Squad was remade using the remains of Delta and Alpha, was then responsible for the deployment of the Sonic Resonator. They tracked through a Stranded village in hopes to getting a Junker from Franklin, a friend of Dom's. However, Baird and Cole has to stay back as collateral when they agreed to help them. They fought through heavy enemy resistance to reach the gas station that houses it. Marcus and Dom then drove it back with Chap's instruction, and participated in the battle for the Stranded. They managed to hold the attacking Locust off, but most of the Stranded are killed. They left the camp and continued on their way to the Lethia Imulsion Facility. Act 3 In Act 3, the team reaches the Facility just as the Junker ceases to function. they travelled out on foot and discovered a new enemy, which is the Lambent Wretch. After splitting up at the blocked factory entrance, the team is reunited again later on near the cart control room. Splitting up again at the carts, they kill two Boomers who happened to take a ride on the drilling platforms and then get onto the platforms to get into the mines. Splitting up again due to concern for the Resonators safety, they are reunited just after Fenix and Dom kill a Corpser. After defeating another new enemy known as Theron Guards, they deploy the Resonator and escape. However, it appears that the Resonator was not powerful enough to map the entire Locust underground network. Just then, Baird passes a geobot he found to Fenix, and Command traced the source to Marcus's home. They are sent to his home to retrieve the data. Act 4 Act 4 starts with two helicopters, each carrying a squad of Gears. One of the copters was hit, and fell. The other one, carrying Delta Squad, lands safely. The team fought through resistance, and finds the remains of the other Gear team. Baird and Cole stays with them to tend to their injuries until an evacuation helicopter arrives, at which point they will rejoin Marcus and Dom. Meanwhile Marcus and Dom has located East Barricade Academy, and proceeds to fight through. Afterwards, they meet up with the other two members of the squad. Baird and Cole then try to fix an APC that they found while Marcus and Dom find the laboratory. Once they got the information, they left. Once the team is reunited, Baird told Marcus he will need time to fix it and they need to replace Cole and Baird in defending the place. Just when the place is nearly overrun, the APC is fixed. They hurried and escaped in it, and also encountering but not fighting the fearsome Brumak. Act 5 In Act 5, they reached the train station in the APC and fought off some resistance there while waiting for the train to arrive, the train which held the Lightmass Bomb. However, only Marcus and Dom made it onto the train, while Cole and Baird had to catch up on a King Raven helicopter. Marcus and Dom fought their way to the front of the train, even encountering another Berserker not long after getting on. Finally, they reached the front, holding the Lightmass Bomb, and met General RAAM who was guarding the bomb. Marcus and Dom killed him, and downloaded the data into the bomb. They then were extracted by the King Raven. The train then fell down into a large pool of Imulsion due to a broken bridge. The Lightmass Bomb was then activated and proceeded to destroy a large portion of the Locust Stronghold. Gears of War 2 The Members of Delta Squad Marcus Fenix Current Status: On active duty Sergeant Marcus Fenix, a veteran of the Pendulum Wars, is one of the most decorated Gears currently serving. Although he was imprisoned for attempting to rescue his father in defiance of orders, Sergeant Fenix was pardoned, and has proven his unique value to the C.O.G army many times. Dominic Santiago Current Status: On active duty Fenix's best friend, Corporal Dominic Santiago puts loyalty first. Dominic lost his two children on E-Day, and his wife, Maria, disappeared four years later when that day's trauma became too much. Dominic did find his wife, but then, as Tai, received so much torture she was mentally unstable and extremely skinny. When Dom realized this, he shot and killed Maria to put her out of her misery. Augustus Cole (a.k.a 'The Cole Train') Current Status: On active duty A former professional thrashball star, Augustus Cole modeled himself into one of the C.O.G's ultimate soldiers. As he did in his professional sports career, Cole dives into the action with calculated abandon, keeping an eye on the larger goal; defeating the enemy team. Damon Baird Current Status: On active duty Battle-hardened, with a knack for mechanical repairs, Damon Baird is a reluctant soldier. Though he believes in the fight for humanity's survival, Baird often voices cynicism about C.O.G society. He feels, "People who trade freedom for security deserve neither". Minh Young Kim Current Status: KIA Lieutenant Kim is a proud, dedicated and ambitious soldier, a by- the- book believer in all things COG. To Kim, the COG is humanity's last hope of survival and he believes it is an honour and privilege to serve as a Gear. Kim died by General RAAM's hand after being impaled by RAAM's sword. Anthony Carmine Current Status: KIA Anthony was a young Gear who had just graduated from the Academy, and had a gung-ho attitude towards the war with the Locust Horde. He had a tendency to rush into battle without thinking, but his never-give-up attitude and steady aim compensated for that weakness. After a weapon jamming incident, Anthony was shot in the head by a Drone sniper. Jace Stratton Current Status: Reassigned Jace was a member of Delta Squad before the events of Gears of War 2, in the comic series. after working with Delta squad for a few missions, he was reassigned elsewhere. Gil Gonzalez Current Status: KIA Gil was a member of Delta One shortly after the Lightmass Bombing. He died after he bled to death in Jace's arms after an ambush from locust. Michael Barrick Current Status: Unknown Michael was reassigned into Delta after his original squad, Echo Six, were killed. It is unknown as of yet why he is not seen in Gears 2 - he may be KIA or just reassigned like Jace. Tai Kaliso Current Status: KIA Tai is a COG soldier in the Human-Locust war who makes his first appearance in Gears of War 2. Marcus Fenix alludes to having a long-standing friendship with Tai, built on a history of saving each others lives. Like Marcus, he is a veteran of the Pendulum wars, and is described to be very 'hard to kill'. After Tai was captured by Locust he is found later found by Delta Squad, with a great deal of scars from the torture. Marcus - unaware of the mental toll the torture has taken - arms Tai with a shotgun. Tai hesitates for only a moment before he turns the shotgun on himself and commits suicide.Marcus Fenix is horrified at this and Benjamin Carmine , believing that Tai is indeed 'hard to kill', is shocked. Marcus then collected Tai's COG tag. Benjamin Carmine Current Status: KIA The brother of Anthony Carmine, Benjamin is referred as the "rookie" or "rook" by his fellow Delta Team members. He, like his brother Anthony, has a gung-ho attitude and talks just like him too. He is seen in Campaign and Multiplayer. Sadly, he was heavily wounded by parasites inside the Riftworm and died from his injuries after asking Marcus to let his family know he loved them. Marcus then collected his COG tags and letter to his eldest brother Clay Carmine, to be delivered to the Carmine family. His death deeply saddened Marcus. Category:Squads Category:COG